Het Vogellied
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: He knew a Virtues when he heard one. There was an angel singing in that church. He sat in the rain and listened intently, daring to hum along to the songs he knew. Even demons, it seemed, knew when to appreciate something beautiful." AU Sladin fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Het Vogellied- The Birdsong **

This alternate-reality fic is NOT for the ideologically sensitive! It deals with religious themes and may be found offensive. If you think you may be offended by this, please consider reading another fic. You are, of course, free to flame as you see fit- But that will only give me the satisfaction of knowing I pissed off someone that neglected to heed the warning.

Moving on, because this is AU, the characters may seem a little off. Robin especially. His personality is much more subtle at the beginning but his motivation to "save the world" is the same. I like to think his stubbornness and strength become a little more apparent in part 2. Oh, also, I know absolutely nothing about the German language, other than the fact that I like it. So translations may be a bit... unstable..

Oh, And I own neither the characters nor the church, damn the luck.

* * *

Notes: (This is the key that will help you translate things that are happening in the story)

(1) reiner junge: basically translates as "pure boy" (If you have a better title for him, please share!)  
(2) Rhein River: The Germanic version of "Rhine" which most of you will probably associate with France, although the same river runs through multiple European countries.  
(3) Hohe Domkirche St. Peter und Maria :OR: Kölner Dom: A gorgeous and GIANT gothic style cathedral in Cologne, Germany.  
(4) Virtues: An Angel in the second (or third, depending on the source) sphere of the Angel Hierarchy.  
(5) Richard: I was delighted to find that "Richard" is a name of German origin. It is pronounced as "RIKH-ahrt"  
(6) Sehr erfreut: I'm pleased to meet you.  
(7) Heiliger Gott… Bitte… Können Sie mir helfen?: Translates (roughly) as "Holy God… Please… Can you help me?"

* * *

"I've never been one to believe in miracles, but if ever I've seen one, this was it." Slade's ears perked at the sound of the half-drunk man, babbling to anyone that would hear. "His voice is truly a gift from God. I fell to my knees before him and confessed all of my sins… after that… I felt… one cannot describe it with words, really. I felt _new_. This boy who sings with such a heavenly voice, I've no doubt he was sent to earth as a gift from _God_. If anyone can save us from our sins in this hellish world, it will probably be that (1) reiner junge."

Slade took a long swig of his ale and then set an assortment of coins on his counter. A boy with a heavenly voice? Interesting. Maybe even worth a look… He pulled his hood over his head and stepped out into the rain. It was a lovely evening for someone like him. Dark, cold, wet. He grinned as he made his way through the streets until he came to the banks of the (2)Rhein. He stood there a moment, enjoying the view of the (3)Hohe Domkirche St. Peter und Maria. The newly completed cathedral towered over the city in an overbearing display of dominance, probably a reminder to the city's inhabitants that God was always watching. Was God watching him? He wondered and then laughed. That's all the great being ever seemed to do. Just watch. And that was fine, in Slade's opinion. If God wanted a show, he could just sit back and watch _this_…

* * *

The rumors, for once, proved to be true. Slade was delighted. He could hear the choir singing from inside the thick and heavily ornate walls of the great church and just above their trained voices was something different. Inhuman. He rubbed his chin and gave a small lick at his lips. He knew a (4)Virtues when he heard one. There was an angel singing in that church. He sat in the rain and listened intently, daring to hum along to the songs he knew. Even demons, it seemed, knew when to appreciate something beautiful.

An hour passed and soon the visitors of the church began to file out. Their voices could be heard over the droll of rain, chatting excitedly about the boy with the angelic voice. Slade listened intently and soon discovered that the angel, called (5)Richard, would make his usual public appearance tomorrow morning before the great Cathedral.

Slade waited longer, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy himself but there was no such luck. Not surprising, really. The Archbishop would hardly let a gift like that escape him. Richard was no doubt a very lucrative asset to the cathedral and money always did speak louder than God- especially in church.

He placed his hand against the stone walls and felt the vibrations run through them. Yes, undoubtedly the boy was there. He could sense his voice, softly echoing off the walls and deeper into the stone. Slade smiled as he monitored the movement of the vibrations, following them as they moved through the church and then finally settled in a higher corridor. He licked his lips and gave a short little hum. That would likely be the boys' dorms.

He waited until the vibrations of the stone nearly died, indicating that most all the inhabitants were asleep or at the very least resting. And then he moved, pulling off his long coat and groaning when heavy, long wings grew from his back and a thick leathery tail coiled slightly at the cold when it hit the wet ground. He took a moment to preen the scales on his wings, soothing them down before bending his knees and taking off into the night.

The rush of wind against his face stung pleasantly as he climbed higher and higher into the sky, skimming past the complicated skeletal structure until he was at the approximate location of the dorm. Flying was always risky in a city like Cologne. Too many eyes in too small a space, he had to be careful if he wanted to stay unseen. Luckily, the night was on his side. He hovered quietly before a window, grabbing hold of one of the many stone outcroppings to steady himself as he peered inside to the darkness. Seeing nothing but rows of young boys tucked into their beds, Slade lifted the black leather patch away from his right eye and peered inside. Still, nothing. He glanced around at more of the windows and smiled when his right eye spotted what he was searching for: a glow that radiated warmth, even into the cold rain of the night.

He shimmied over the structure, beating his wings with swift, tough strokes to keep too much weight from resting on the stone notches. He peered inside the window and smirked at the sight of the Virtues sleeping soundly. Leave it to an angel to sleep like an angel. The boy didn't even stir as Slade opened the window and peered inside. It was a small room, but Richard was alone in it. It was obvious the bias of the church prevented their little money angel from the dregs of communal living.

The larger creature stepped into the room soundlessly and walked over to the young, sleeping form. He closed his left eye and looked only with his right, studying the angelic light that circled above the dark and slightly curly locks of the boy. Slade studied him. He wasn't so much a boy as he was a teen, but his features made him seem younger. The soft pink skin and the long dark lashes… he probably had stunning eyes. Most angels did.

Slade smirked and covered his right eye with the leather patch. It wasn't _his_, really. He'd stolen it from an angel as retribution. An eye for an eye. The angel had started the fight, claiming it was all for God's glory, but Slade finished it and took the eye in name of his own honor. Not many demons were strong enough to withstand the heavenly aura of an angel's body, but Slade reveled in its power and used it to his own advantage. With it, he could see things that demons and humans could not, confirming their claims that Richard was indeed a heavenly being.

He gave a teasing caress through the covers and the teen made a short sound, tensing slightly in his dream. Slade smirked and slid his hands under the thick down blanket, sensing the warmth of the body just before his hand pressed against Richard's clothed form. It was a simple cotton nightgown, thin enough to distinguish the nice details that were under the cloth.

Slade became a little more daring as his hand moved over the teen's stomach and then down over his groin. He gave a small sigh of relief. At least he knew the boy wasn't a eunuch.

The angelic being moaned very gently and his eyelashes shuddered. The larger creature froze and watched, waiting for the teen to awaken, but he did not. Slade withdrew his hand and decided he'd had enough fun- for now.

He gave Richard one last glance before sprouting his wings and leaving out the window.

* * *

Slade was one in a crowd of many when the morning came and he was waiting outside the cathedral. It seemed saints, sinners, and skeptics alike gathered to hear the little angel sing. There were murmurs and speculations whizzing about the mouths of the gatherers.

"I hear that he has even healed the sick with a song."

"He is so beautiful."

"Is it true that he simply appeared one day?"

"I refuse to believe it until I see it for myself."

"How old is he?"

"I cry every time that I hear him. It's as if he can lift away my sins with one verse."

"He's only been at the Cathedral for three months."

"No one really knows where he came from. The Archbishop will not say."

"I hear the boy himself does not remember."

Slade smiled from under his hood. It really was amazing how much you learned if you only knew to _listen_. His steely eye rose when the crowd erupted into a sudden frenzy. The doors had opened and a great choir proceeded onto the steps. Last to come into view was Richard, held close by the Archbishop who had his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Richard gave him a sweet smile before walking to the front of the choir. For a small moment, the world seemed quiet, the gatherers waited in awe of the pretty young man before them. Slade, despite himself, was gawking just as much as the rest of them. Richard's eyes were as lovely as his song, a deep and hypnotic blue that seemed endless and too pure for their own good.

Then the choir began to sing. Richard himself was silent for the first few versus but then he opened his mouth and, for a brief moment, it seemed as if time itself had stopped. Slade watched with morbid fascination as the sinners around him began weeping. They were nearly silent, most of them. Or maybe Richard's voice overpowered their wails. It was almost as if his song was the only thing in the world.

The teen didn't flinch when people rushed forward, kneeling before him, washing his feet with their tears and spouting out everything and anything they had ever done in sin. Richard sang through all of it. His voice carried over the sinner's repents and Slade himself found he had to wipe away the blood that was leaking from his under his eye patch.

The angel's eye was crying. He smiled, fascinated.

When he looked up, he found that Richard was staring at him, as if waiting. His face was kind and his song continued. He didn't judge. That was not his place. He only offered salvation.

The Archbishop stopped Richard when he took several steps forward, towards the strange man in the tattered hood. Slade understood. Richard was a pretty bird in a holy cage, allowed to sing but never leave. The cathedral was the only place for him.

The young man settled instead to reach out his arm and sing more sweetly than before, as if to coax a wild beast to his side. Slade admitted that he found the offer tempting, but not for any purpose the young angel would admire. Demons like Slade never felt guilt and never wanted to repent. They were what they were, and very much pleased about it, thank you.

The boy's sweet smile faltered slightly in confusion when Slade turned his back and began to walk away. That had never happened before… Ever… Why didn't the man come to him? Why didn't he confess? Richard knew he had sinned, he could _sense_ it… Why didn't the man want to find salvation in his songs?

He sang until the crowd began to ebb, trying to find solace in the sinners that clung to his choir robes and cried their hearts out. Then the Archbishop gently placed his hand on Richards shoulder and led him back inside the safety of the great cathedral.

* * *

Slade watched from afar as Richard was taken inside. He knew the boy was probably frustrated. Angels rarely knew what failure felt like. Some of them fell from grace just after discovering what it was. Richard likely wouldn't, the failure was discouraging but not devastating.

He waited, watching the crowd disperse fully before he stood and prepared to leave. Just then, he noticed something in the bell tower. He lifted his eye patch and glared through the bothersome sunlight. It was Richard, standing next to one of the large bells and, if Slade wasn't mistaken, singing.

He grinned and moved quickly towards the Kölner Dom.

* * *

It was easy enough to enter the church unnoticed. And sneaking up the tall tower was simple with wings, he hid in the maze of stone scaffolding when he heard anyone passing by. Soon enough he had reached the top where he found Richard, singing softly under his breath while he faced the city.

"Sehr erfreut, Richard." Slade smiled at the boy and Richard turned with widened eyes.

"You…" he began quietly. The teen was astonished that the man was there, but not unhappy. Surely, this was a blessing from God. He could save the one he failed to save before. "I… I can help you."

"Please do," Slade stepped closer but Richard seemed to relax. If he wanted a song, that meant he wanted salvation.

Richard opened his mouth and began a low hymn. Watching the man as he stepped ever closer. He was a strange man who looked older than he probably was. His face was not terribly worn, but his hair was a strange white.

He was glad to have seen the man again, he wanted to help. Someone with sins this heavy needed the love of God if they ever hoped to reach Heaven. He wanted so badly to clean this man of his sins. Richard felt an immense wave of relief when the man sank to his knees before him. This was good. Normal. Richard kept singing. The man was probably going to cry. All the better, he needed to purge his sins before he could be healed.

Richard's voice was interrupted by a shallow gasp. Slade's steely eye glanced up and he saw the teen covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He smirked and let his wet tongue press against the boy's robes even harder, rubbing against the boy's groin through the white linen.

The angel took a deep breath and tried to resume his singing, finding it impossible because suddenly his voice was shaking beyond control. He didn't understand… his songs never made anyone react that way before… The man wasn't crying at all… what was he doing?

"Aah… it's…" Richard gasped and his eyes began to water. "It's hurting."

"I can make it better," Slade promised, letting his hand slide under the choir robe and up the boy's leg. He gave another lick at the now hardened mass under the fabric and whispered, "Lift your robes."

"I…" the teen stammered, unsure of what to do. He'd never felt anything so strongly before, there was a tightness in his thighs all the way to his waist, and he was startled to find that the appendage between his legs was suddenly very interested in what was happening. Slade lifted the robe slightly higher, pressing them against the boy's hands until, shaking, the teen took the fabric and lifted the white fabric, exposing himself and the anomaly that was occurring in his groin.

He let out a gratified whimper when the man's lips closed around the head of his penis and then slid closer until the whole thing was in his mouth.

"(7)Heiliger Gott… Bitte… Können Sie mir helfen?" Richard whispered frantically and his legs began to shake.

His body felt warm. Too warm. Almost like his blood had turned to fire. There was a terrible aching as the man's head began moving, his lips and tongue sliding over the shaft as he sucked hard at the erection. It was terrible. The worst part was that Richard liked it… the heat and the ache… It was more powerful than any song he knew and he nearly felt as if he was drowning in it. He gasped for air and felt his hips move on their own, making the man sucking on him chuckle. He didn't understand why.

"Ahh.. something… something is…" he cried out, hips jutting forward into the man who fought a grin as the angel came into his mouth.

Richard grasped hard at his robe, watching the man pull back and lick his lips.

"What… what happened?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice. His eyes were wide and teary, making the blue seem even deeper.

"We traded sins," Slade answered. Wiping the blood from his right eye before it began to drip. Richard didn't notice as he realized the man's words.

"Traded?…" he gasped, a streak of panic shooting through those words, "but… but I…"

"Some men's sins are too great to be simply dropped at one's feet. In order to save me, you had to take the sin into yourself to destroy it."

"So…" Richard looked afraid, but somehow happy. "I have cleansed you of your sins?"

"Of some," Slade answered. "To cleanse my soul would take more effort. But I thank you for your help." He gave the boy a sad smile and then turned his back, grinning when he heard the Richard's voice call after him.

"Wait! Please wait!" the angel said frantically. It frightened him that anyone could walk away from his song without feeling healed, without praising him and God for their love. "I can help you, please… if I sing again… maybe…"

Slade's grin became demonic when he realized the position he was in.

"Your songs are beautiful, dear child. But they cannot save me. You can only trade more of my sins. I cannot ask such a thing of you."

Richard lowered his head, "But you must… I was sent here… God wants me to cleanse the wicked… God wants me to save you… to save everyone… I'm meant to be the world's _hero_… If I cannot… what good am I?"

Slade trained his face into an even expression before turning back to the teen. "How can I allow such a pure soul to be near me? I have done bad things… but to ask you to give me twice what I have already taken."

Richard gave the man a solemn smile and lifted his robes once again. "What good is a gift that cannot be used. I think God would hate me less if I took your sins to save you."

Slade formed his mouth into a frown.

"Please…" Richard grasped the fabric of his choir robes in earnest. "Let me save you."

"You don't understand, child…" Slade stepped closer and gently lowered the boy's hands. You would have to take the sins from me this time…"

Richard looked confused but then he realized what the poor sinner meant. "I… would… have to…."

"You see why you cannot save me? It is too much to ask from one as pure as you." Slade gave the boy a gentle, knowing smile as he placed his hands over the boy's shoulders. "I will go now. Stay pure, my pretty singing bird."

The young man held tight to the man's cloak, "I… please let me…" he begged, desperate to fulfill his mission from God. He didn't want to fail. He didn't know what would happen if he failed and that fact terrified him. "I have to save you…"

Slade allowed the boy to timidly part his cloak and untie the sting that held up his trousers. They fell to the floor with a soft sound and Richard gave a small gasp at the man's length. It was longer than his… much thicker too… dripping something thick and pearly from the very tip as it stood erect. It twitched slightly when Richard took it into his hands and the boy jumped.

Slade fought the urge to laugh… and smirk… and above all, gloat. He gave Richard a serious look and gently said, "You must take it into your mouth."

The teen nodded, kneeling down before the man squeezing his eyes shut. His tongue flicked at the tip, timidly. Then his lips slowly pressed against the head, as if he were giving a very chaste kiss. Slade watched with a smirk as Richard's lips parted with a soft breath and he took the entire head into his mouth, his teeth grazed the skin slightly as he began to suck, trying to move further down as the man had done but finding it nearly impossible to do. He pulled back with a cough but kept his lips locked around the head.

Slade watched a single tear escape from the corner of Richard's eye, reminding him to wipe away the blood that was dripping from his stolen angel's eye. Poor boy, he mused, trying so hard to save the very soul that would sooner drag him down into damnation.

"Use your hands," Slade suggested, making his voice sound urgent and pleading though the smirk on his face was very evident. It was a good thing the boy refused to open his eyes. Richard did just that, sucking and licking at the tip while his hands caressed the man's shaft and balls, occasionally sliding behind to tap at his perineum. "Good, move your tongue in a circle. Yes."

Richard gave a small whimper, sending a pleasing vibration through Slade. He smiled when he realized he was wasting a very valuable asset. Waste not, want not, the thought made him want to laugh. His tail slowly formed at the base of his spine, curling up behind him before he grabbed it in his hand and then sucked it into his mouth. He let plenty of saliva wash over it before letting it fall back behind him. From there, the tail curved, cautiously sliding under the robe and lifting the fabric until it brushed against Richard's groin.

He clenched his eyes tighter and sucked harder at the man's tip, feeling that strange tightness return to his body. He wasn't entirely sure how, but he thought the man had lifted his robes again, rubbing the tip of his finger against his penis and trying to wiggle it between his thighs. Not liking the strange tickling, he parted his legs slightly.

Slade grinned as the boy stiffened and gasped when his tail slid between his legs and circled at his entrance. He gave a full and fearful moan when the leathery appendage began to push inside. His body was shaking, but he didn't stop licking the man, trying to clean away his sins with his tongue.

He gave an unintentional buck of the hips, clenching down on the tail as it traveled further up inside him. This was followed by a short yelp when it pushed against his prostate. Slade grunted unhappily when the boy's teeth became a little too friendly with his crotch and withdrew his tail partially. He wiggled the appendage and Richard seemed to relax a bit, urging him to press the leathery thing back against the prostate.

This time, to Slade's delight, Richard seemed better prepared for the intrusion and did not bite down. Quite, the opposite, really, he let out a long moan and let his tongue circle around the tip more lazily. The demon smirked and moved his tail back and forth a bit faster, making Richard quiver slightly as he neared another orgasm.

He panted and sucked, tears streaming down his cheeks as his hips bucked again and he felt an extreme heat and tightness pooling in his groin. He pulled back, gasping for air as he came yet again, spraying cum down the inside of his choir robes.

Slade was about to move faster when he felt a strange vibration coming from the floor. Someone was coming. He pulled back, letting his tail melt back into his body and grabbing his trousers. Thinking quickly, he reached between the boy's legs and scooped away the cum, smearing it away on the inside of his cloak and standing to leave.

"Thank you, Richard, you've done enough. I am always in your debt."

The teen opened his eye and gasped, and rushed his eyes to Slade's face, "You're bleeding!" He had felt the warm drops hitting him during… _that_… but he didn't realize it was blood. He thought it was merely tears…

"It's alright, calm down, I'm fine." He urged. "Listen, someone is coming, you must not let them know what happened."

"But…" Richard clasped his hands in worry, smearing blood between them.

"You mustn't. They'll know your sin if you tell them."

"But ,I-!"

Slade's head turned quickly as a bird flew by Richard. He grabbed it midflight and simply snapped its neck.

"NO!" Richard cried out and grabbed the bird from him, holding it to his chest and crying.

"Say nothing!" Slade gave him a last warning before dashing behind one of the many pillars and seemingly disappearing.

"There you are Richard, I- Mein Gott! What happened, boy?"

Richard clung desperately to the bird and tried to explain but nothing close to words came out.

"Oh, it ran into the bell, eh? That happens, child; it's nothing to be so upset about." The Archbishop took the bird from him and tossed it aside. "Dear boy. Your heart is too good. You worry over the life of one little robin. Come now; let us clean away this blood."

Richard nodded dumbly and let the man guide him down from the bell tower.

Slade stepped out from hiding and lifted his eye patch, grinning widely when he saw the large white feathers that the angel had dropped along the way.

* * *

This was originally intended to be a one-shot only. Due to my schedule, I've decided to split it into different parts. I'll keep working on part 2, which will probably be the end of this story. My friend and occasional Beta-reader Dameon-grey says he might continue with where I leave off. However, he's in the same academic boat, so I can't say when he'll have time to do it. As a special treat to my frequent reviewers, I'm going to post the draft of part 2- _and _the rough draft for the next chapter of Sladomasochism. It's not much, I'm afraid, but it's all I have ._.

For those of you who want to be on the "perks" list, there are a few guidelines:

You must be over 18. Or lie about it because I'll probably never figure it out... unless it's really obvious by your typing...

You must have a FanFiction profile. Otherwise I can't contact you.

You must be a reviewer. The previews and artwork are my way of thanking those that took the time to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodness! Sorry I am late on publishing this. I had hoped to find more time to proofread and make corrections, but in the interest of giving you a Valentines gift I decided that something had to give. Hopefully the story is good enough that any errors can be overlooked. This is technically "The End" but there will be an epilogue that sets you up for the next part of the story which Dameon-Grey will write (hopefully) someday.

This time the translation/explanation key is at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

It took the whole of the afternoon to calm Richard down from his frenzy. For part of that time, it seemed he was speaking in tongues, panicked to the point of delusion. When that happened, the bishops gathered around to pray and bear witness to the miracle before them.

He tried to tell them… but the words simply did not come. Soon enough, he stopped trying and laid still. The holy men crossed themselves and murmured into rosaries, praising the lord's name in thanks for allowing them to see such a holy phenomenon.

"Come, Richard," one of the men said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and beginning to lead him away. "Let us change your robes."

The teen allowed himself to be lead dumbly into a separate corridor where he was stripped of his robe and handed a wet cloth to clean away the blood. He reluctantly wiped away at his chest, arms, and hands before letting the cloth drop over his legs where he discreetly rubbed away the bit of blood and the tacky white substance that had dripped between his legs.

"I am clean," he said, folding the cloth neatly and handing it back to the man in exchange for a new robe, crisp and white. There were also a pair of undergarments, something he usually neglected to wear because he didn't see the need. He put them on as well, suddenly craving the covering.

"Good child," the man smiled. "Why don't we let you rest now? You must be very tired."

Richard nodded and was escorted to his room where he shut the door behind him and sank to the floor.

* * *

"Guten tag, Richard," came a voice from the window. The teen lifted his head and jumped to his feet.

"Adeline!" he rushed towards her, but she stopped when she held out her hand, palm facing him in a clear display of aggravation.

"Stop." She folded her arms as she walked into the room, long white robes trailing behind her while her (8)six large wings fluttered slightly and then folded over themselves. Her dark auburn hair was a parade of waves and curls, framing her hard features and accenting the eye-patch she wore over her right eye. Adeline always had a steely aura around her, but Richard was so glad to see a fellow angel that he forgot all preconceptions. "I'm not here to comfort you, boy. I came to warn you."

"W…. warn me?" he stammered. "But… why?"

"You know."

Richard felt the tears come streaming down his face and he cried, "The bird? I didn't know he would kill it. Such waste, I know, I-"

She turned on him with an angry look, "Damn the bird, Virtues! Haven't you even bothered to notice your _own_ wings?"

Richard's worried eyes grew wider in confusion. "My…" He gave a soft exhale as he let his wings sprout from his back, spreading them wide and then nearly screaming. "Aa! AHH! They're-! The feathers-! Why?"

"You're falling, Richard." Adeline said, her voice left deliberately cold though she really felt quite sorry for the poor Virtues. It was never a pretty sight to watch an angel fall from grace.

"Falling? F…. Falling?" He stammered and grasped his wings, wailing when some of the exceptionally large feathers fell from them to reveal dark incandescent scales, black if not for the shining hints of turmeric yellow.

"Yes, I saw it. _You sinned_."

"I… I know… but it was to save him! That's why I was sent here! _God_ _told me to save them_! He told me…" Richard clutched madly at his fallen feathers and wept without restraint. The woman angel turned her back from the sight, though she wasn't sure which one. "Adeline…" He said quietly after nearly an hour of sobbing. He was surprised to look up and find her still there. "I… wasn't wrong… It's what God wanted. I was good to help him. That's what I was sent to do… God created me to be a hero for all man."

"Man?" Adeline nearly shouted. "He is no man! He is a demon!"

"Demon?" his eyes grew wider, "No! He wasn't, he-"

"HE FOOLED YOU! Idiot!" She gave wide strides as she made her way across his room to strike hard against his cheek. Richard gasped and pressed his hand against the stinging skin, looking at her in awe.

"But… His soul…. I could feel it there. Why would something evil have a soul? God wouldn't give a soul to something evil, it would be…wasteful."

"Demons are nothing but _lost_ souls, boy. God does not care for the lost ones."

"That doesn't make sense…. God wants to love all the souls… he said…." Richard clenched his hands into fists and pressed them hard against his temporals. "It… just doesn't make sense! How can a soul be _lost?_ I could feel it there! His soul is there! Rotten, yes, perhaps… but still there! I had to save him! I _had_ to! God _told_ me to, Adeline! It wasn't wrong! I was only doing good!"

"Is it good to sacrifice _yourself_?"

"God is fond of sacrifices. He speaks so lovingly of the souls salvaged from the Holy Crusades, after all."

"That's different. Those are souls sacrificed in the name of God."

"But I salvage souls from damnation because God _wants_ them. I do it for Him! Adeline! I want all the souls for _Him_! _Because He asks for it_!"

"A lost soul is unsalvageable."

"Why?" Richard asked, frustrated.

"There is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do. A lost soul cannot be repaired; God's will cannot be altered…. No matter how much you want it."

"So… It's impossible?" The young angel's face hardened. "If memory serves, God has done the impossible before. Why will He not do it now?"

"It is not an angels place to question God. Questions bring doubt, doubt brings sin, and sin brings damnation. You are falling as it is, child. Do not question Him or surely you will become lost."

"I am not lost!" Richard screamed, "I am HERE! _RIGHT HERE! Loving God! Praising Him! _My wings may be ugly and my light may be fading, but I am still _good!_ I am still trying to save that soul! I cannot ignore a soul in need of God's love. If ever I have seen it… that man needs God's love."

"He _had_ God's love. And he turned his back to it. Lost souls deserve their damnation, Richard. Always." Her dark, endless eye glared down on him and his molting wings. "Your heart is in the right place, but your soul is not. And (9)Peter never bothers to look into the heart. You will not be allowed back into Heaven."

"But he knows me! _God_ knows me! They know that I am good!"

"No demon is good."

"And no soul is ever lost. I will help him. I must. I am aware, now, of what he is. And I will not be fooled. By him or by _you_." Richard looked up at her with determination. "If there was a soul I was not meant to save, God would have told me. But He didn't, He told me to save them _all._"

"Richard, you-"

"No! Do you have such little faith in God, Adeline?" His look of determination became that of pity. Pity, and perhaps fear. Walking blindly with only faith to serve as a guide is terrifying, even for angels. "God sent me here with purpose! I am mankind's _hero_! I will not disobey Him. God's word is final and He is always good."

"You think this is God _testing_ you?" She sneered. "Look around you, Richard! Look at your _wings_! God will never love you if you fall. _Never_!"

Richard took a deep breath and stared back at her, calmly. "God gave me my path. I have faith enough to follow it."

The woman angel stared at him incredulously. "I came here to warn you because I've seen angels fall before, Richard. I hate to see it happen again. Especially to you."

"God wouldn't give me the power to save a soul if he didn't want me to save all the souls I could."

"God didn't give you _your soul_ so that you could corrupt it." She hissed angrily.

"Are you saying God has made a mistake by giving me love for mankind and the power to save them?"

Adeline stayed quiet for a moment, fear flickering through her eyes, and she then answered softly, "Of course not. God is infallible."

"Then, logically, it is right to want to save that soul."

"It is right to want to. It is not right to _try_."

"But I have to try. God wants that soul."

"You're wrong. That man can never be cleansed. He is so rotten that the very soul within him has become a sin." Adeline walked to the window and heaved a heavy sigh. "I see it is no use to convince you, Richard. But I must try. Your soul, though stained, is still useful. You don't want to hear it, but I will say it anyhow. There is a way to stop yourself from falling."

The teen pursed his lips, looking down and to the side. He wanted to know, but he thought it wrong to ask. Asking would show doubt. And he did not doubt God.

"You must kill Slade. Baptize yourself in his blood. And then bring the heart to God. A demon's life is only pleasing to the Lord when it has ended."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Richard screamed, "Two wrongs do _not_ make a right! I cannot kill! Killing is a sin! God would only hate me more!"

"Stupid child. Remember the crusaders! They died for God, but they also killed for him! They killed the wicked and sent them to hell where they belonged! And God loves them! Cherishes them! They have pleased him by spilling the blood of those that defy him! If he is so pleased with killing blasphemous humans, imagine how he will delight in the murder of a demon!" She ended her speech, Curls a fury and a fire behind her eye. She took a moment to calm herself, soothing her hands over her wings and looking worried.

Richard bit his lip as he seemed to be considering her words.

"Listen, Richard." She said calmly. The fire and the anger repressed deep inside, "I want to help you." She reached into a fold in her robes and pulled out a thick silver dagger. "This, and the knowledge of what you must do, is all I can give. Take the blade and cut out his heart. Killing him will dissolve your sins. Kill him for God. It would please Him." Richard shook his head and Adeline sneered. "Take it!"

"I will not."

The fire returned to her eye and her lips curled into a venomous frown. With a growl, she threw the dagger at the boy, missing his head by little more than an inch. Richard gasped and glanced behind him, seeing the blade buried deep into the wall.

"Kill him or fall. I no longer care." She growled, stepping onto the window-sill and taking flight, leaving a small flutter of thick white feathers in her wake.

Richard took in a shaking breath and clasped in hands in prayer.

* * *

Adeline flew up to the bell tower and landed with a growl. Not able to stand still, she paced furiously around the bell and tried to calm herself.

"I've always thought you look prettiest when you were angry," a smooth voice sounded from behind her. Adeline turned in a fury and glared at the demon."I suppose there is no question of it now, is there? When you fall, you'll be a demon of wrath." Slade chuckled and bent forward to pick up a white feather. "Looks like you're well on your way."

Adeline sneered and threw a kick at the man's form, spreading her wings for balance and losing a few feathers in the process. Her bare feet grazed against Slade's cheek, producing a satisfying hiss that made her eye burn with aggression.

"Quiet demon, or I'll have your heart on a platter." She turned away and began to walk towards the edge, preparing to leave whether she was calm or not.

"How can you kill me when you gave away your only weapon to the Virtues?" He chided and the angel's curls waved in the wind. "What's the matter, Adeline? You were nearly driven to insanity with your bloodlust. Why stop now?"

"I'm just killing two birds with one stone. Richard kills you and saves himself in the process."

"Do you really think he will?" Slade smiled, "I don't even think he _can_. God made him too pure. And besides… What makes you think he can kill me when you could not?"

"That _Pride_ will be the death of you yet," Adeline smiled and looked towards the heavens. "You will die one day, Slade. And when the soul that kills you drags in your heart, I'll be next to God, reveling in your defeat."

"I'm sure you will. Such a shame you'll have none of the fun of killing me. Or trying to, at least. Too bad. I'd love to have a shot at your left eye too."

Adeline stiffened and opened her wings, preparing for flight. Slade moved fast to stop her, wrapping his arms around her top wings and pulling them down.

"Did you like the show? Your eye wept the entire time, even though it couldn't even _see_ most of it." He tapped at his eye patch. "Don't worry… I'll be sure to take it off when I _fuck him_. I want you to watch him when he falls."

Adeline turned on him in rage. Screaming and slashing at him while her mouth opened wide in a ferocious war cry.

"Now _that's_ the Addie I know and love!" Slade roared, "Fight me, you bitch! Tear me limb from limb!" He laughed as Adeline nearly managed to do just that. Her hair was flying all about and her eye seemed darker than before, full of fire and yet it looked so cold. "Even if you get my heart, God will know you did it for yourself! Too preoccupied with your own vendetta to praise Him in your kill! Fall with me, Adeline! Like you should have done that long time past!"

The angel clenched her teeth, giving Slade one final push before turning her back to him and taking off towards the heavens, leaving behind a small flurry of feathers in her wake. Slade watched until she disappeared into the setting sun. He had a good laugh before looking down at the people gathering below, filing into the church for Richard's next performance.

* * *

"Richard?" The teen jumped when he heard the Archbishop knocking at his door. He threw his pillows against the wall, covering the dagger and then answering.

"Yes? I'm awake."

The door opened and the Archbishop walked inside. He was a tall man, and his body seemed very strong despite his pampered role. His hair was dark and his (10)mitre always seemed to cover his face in shadow, making his features seem sterner than they actually were. Richard liked him. The man had taken him in when it seemed he had nowhere to go. He was sent to earth with nothing but determination, but the Archbishop gave him a home and, more importantly, a home base from which he could save souls. Like him, the man was a hero.

"It is almost time for the evening mass. Are you well enough for it, Richard?"

"Yes," Richard nodded. He really felt ready to sing. He needed it now, desperately hoping that saving some wayward souls would renew his determination and perhaps some of the faith in God's plan. He didn't doubt Him, far from it. But he felt afraid that he was facing a task too great for his power. What if the man, or demon, as it were, really was beyond saving?

"Come then," the Archbishop gently said and Richard stood to his feet.

The teen gave him a small nod and pinched his cheeks to make them rosy. It was something he learned from the other choir boys though he had never needed to use it until now. There was no mirror around to confirm it, but Richard was sure that he was ghastly pale. He could only hope the light of the saved souls could lift his spirit as well. He wanted so badly to be a hero.

"Guten Abend," the choir chanted as he entered the small antechamber that lead to the greater hall where they would be performing. The teen smiled at them wearily but shied back against one of the pillars. Maybe he wasn't ready after all.

"What's the matter, Richard?" A boy, Garret, came near and leaned against the same pillar. "Are you sad?"

"N-no." the hero shifted uneasily. Garret was a nice boy, not much younger than him, with dark hair and deep green eyes. He seemed the friendliest of all the choir boys because he was always smiling and making jokes. Even if he occasionally got on the other boys nerves, they all liked him.

"You look sad… I bet I can cheer you up," the teen gave a sly smile and reached under his robes. "It's a game Viktor and I play sometimes. We call it (11)Gestank Kugel." Garret gave a small chuckle and rolled what looked like a heap of dirtied socks in his hands. "Watch this."

He wound his arm dramatically and threw the ball at the tallest boy, Viktor. Richard watched in awe as the large teen turned to grab the ball in his hands before throwing it back and hitting Garret in the face.

"(12)Ja! Ich schlug Sie, Gar!" The other teen taunted and then for good measure added a nonsensical exclamation of, "(13)Bouillon!"

Richard couldn't help but laugh and Garret's eyes perked up.

"See? You're not so sad anymore!" he laughed and gave Richard a wide smile as Viktor wandered closer.

He was the eldest of the choir and also the largest by far. He was considered a misfit by many because of his size and also his dark complexion. His eyes were also different in color, his right was a dark brown but his left held a strange foggy blue, the result of an accident that left him blinded and also left a scar across his face. Some had commented that he did not fit with the group, but the archbishop made the decision to keep him there. He was a good boy with an excellent voice. There was no better place for him than in the service to the church.

"Nice try," Viktor smiled, ruffling the boy's hair and smiling. "But I remain the Gestank Kugel champion."

Richard smiled as he watched the two, they were an unlikely pair, but they seemed to get along well.

"Take your places." The choir instructor told them and they began to make their way into distinct lines. Viktor and Garret gave a friendly wave to Richard and the boy returned it warmly. It was nice to be reminded that some souls were pure without his songs. It gave him hope.

* * *

Richard was the last to step outside the chamber; as usual, he was greeted with cheers and awe… but it somehow felt… empty... frightening. He took his place before the singers and waited for his queue. The sounds of the falsetto grew in strength and Richard took a breath. He felt his lips shake slightly as he began the first note, a sweet and gentle sound that at once put his mind at ease.

He looked out into the crowd and felt his heart swell in gratitude when he saw the tears in the eyes of his listeners. Everything was as it should be. He smiled as he took a breath and began to _really_ sing. Members of the crowd stood to their feet and began to move towards him, Richard could barely contain the tears in his own eyes as they came closer, regret and hope filling their eyes and leaking down their cheeks. It had already begun, the uncontrollable purging of sins at his feet, Richard had never before appreciated his gift to save souls before that very moment.

And then he saw him. The man dressed in the same hooded cloak, hanging back in the shadows of the cathedral and watching him. The demon. Richard startled when something terrible interrupted his song. His eyes went wide and his hand was thrown over his lips in shock. A break in his voice. A crack. An imperfection. A sign.

His eyes brimmed with tears and in the back of his mind he heard snickering. In the faces of his followers was an expression of confusion and in some, even sorrow.

"I…" he stammered, staring through the silence that had befallen the cathedral at the man in the hood. He expected the man to look haughty, to laugh at his blunder… but he didn't. The man, like the rest, perhaps even more so, looked heartbroken. He felt warm liquid rush down his cheeks as he turned and dashed for the antechamber.

"Richard!" He heard them calling. He felt some of them grabbing at his robes, trying to keep him from running but he couldn't go back. He couldn't face them. Not when his very song announced his sins to the world.

He ran until he reached his sleeping chambers, slamming the door behind him and stumbling over to the bed where the dagger stayed impaled into the wall. He threw back the pillows and eagerly grasped the hilt, pulling it out and seeing his tear-stained reflection in the metal of the blade.

"Richard!" he heard the archbishop calling as he neared the door. He tucked the dagger into his undergarments just as the door swung open and the man stepped inside. He could feel the blade digging into his skin but he paid it no mind.

The archbishop strode across the short room and stood before the shivering teen.

Richard expected him to strike or to yell or to simply glare. He did not expect the man to chuckle and lean forward to embrace him.

"Pre-Madonna," He teased, hugging Richard closely.

"My voice…"

"You're simply growing up, Richard. I expected it would happen, but not so suddenly. You panic over nothing, dear child." The teen shook and nuzzled into the man.

"But.. Archbishop Wa-"

"We'll begin lessons to train your voice. I know you don't like it, my son, but not all gifts are without toil. You'll still be able to sing. And when you're ready, you'll sing again for the people."

Richard kept silent, his eyes shining with tears.

"Only when you are ready, of course. I won't force you."

"I need to pray…" Richard spoke quietly.

"The evening sermon is still-"

"No," Richard shook his head sadly. "I want to be alone. Please?"

"Of course," The archbishop sighed, humoring the boy. "Shall I leave you-"

"No… Can I go to the (14)Pietà?"

"The Pietà?" The archbishop laughed. "Why would you want to go-?"

"Please…" the boy asked again, tears once again flowing down his cheeks. The archbishop saw no point in arguing and began to lead the boy down the long maze of corridors.

The Pietà was one of the first and most touching art pieces Richard had seen since being sent from heaven. It was a charcoal drawing in one of the lesser chambers that stood below the hall of the great Cathedral. No one was quite sure who had drawn it, and it was clearly not the work of a professional. Many assumed it was completed by one or more of the construction workers, but no one was certain.

Richard was not the only one to look upon it in love. It was actually a fairly popular piece to those who knew of it; so poplar, in fact, that they had placed an altar before it.

Richard entered the room and sighed at the sight. Like his affection for mankind, the angel loved the artwork _because_ of its imperfections and not in spite of them. It served as a reminder to him that all men were flawed but also deserving salvation. He wasted no time kneeling before the altar and bowing his head in prayer.

"I must attend to the sermon," The archbishop spoke softly and Richard nodded, not facing him. "I will come to you when it is over…." The man sighed and smiled knowingly, "This will pass, Richard. You may not be a (15)tenor any longer, perhaps a (16)baritone, but we will teach you how to hold the notes to keep your voice from breaking. With practice, I'm sure you'll have an excellent (17)falsetto."

Richard nodded again as the archbishop turned, walked towards the door, and closed it behind him as he left.

* * *

Richard felt the air around him thicken and he lifted his head from his prayer.

"Did I startle you?" Slade asked, making the boy jump and spin around to face him.

"You…" he stammered, trying to back away as the man stepped closer, only managing to grind his back into the altar. "How did you..?"

"Through the door," The demon answered, taking note of the way the teen grasped at his side, no doubt feeling the dagger that was hidden there. "Richard… what I've done to you is terrible… I thought you were strong enough to overcome the sins on your own… I was wrong… I'm so terribly sorry."

Richard's hand grasped the hilt of the dagger through his robes, feeling the heavy line of blood drip down his leg as the blade dug into his skin.

"I know what Adeline gave you, Richard." The boy's eyes lit with fear and his body trembled. "And she is right. You must use it if you wish to save yourself."

"M-myself?" he stammered, eyes widening as the man once more knelt before him. He hurriedly crossed his legs, turning himself away from the large form even though it did not move closer.

"Yes. Take out the dagger, boy." The demon told him as he pulled away his eye-patch, revealing the angel's eye.

Richard trembled as he slowly lifted the side of the robe and removed the dagger, clutching it in his shaking hands with no real conviction.

"Kill me, Richard. You can't save my soul. And this is the only way to save your own." Slade fought to keep the smile behind his lips. He was merely playing to the boy's weakness. The angel was too dedicated to the task given to him by God. Such determination was admirable but also very easy to manipulate. "Save _yourself._"

"No!" Richard wailed, throwing the dagger away from him and crying out as if he were in terrible pain. "I cannot! I cannot abandon a soul that needs Him so badly! (18)Even if I should have to die with you… I could never forsake you…" The teen pulled at the sleeve of his choir robe and used it to wipe away the blood that was now pouring from the demon's right eye. "God did not create me with such fickle designs. If you let me, I will find a way to save you." Richard whispered to the man.

Slade nodded and then made his voice very soft as he gave the boy one final request, "Please, show me your truest form. It's been so long since my demon eyes have seen the light of God… I've lived in darkness without Him for so long…"

Richard gave him a very soft smile, closing his eyes and letting his divine wings spread from his back while a warm aura of light began to orbit about his head.

The angel eye began to sting as more blood dripped down the demon's cheek. Slade awarded himself a tiny little smirk as he stood taller and gave Richard a gentle hug.

The angel returned the gesture with a sorrowful frown. He thought resolving to save the man would reassure him, somehow… But it didn't. If anything he felt worse.

"Such kindness is undeserved," the man said, letting his hands clutch at Richard's robes.

The boy raised his head, tears filling his eyes as the demon's lips moved closer and pressed against his own. The angel startled when he felt the man's tongue slide against his own and he immediately tried to pull away from the pleasing feeling.

"No.." he gasped, turning his head to the side and trying to struggle free of the man's grasp. Slade only held tighter at the robes until he moved his arms in one fluid motion and tore the cloth into pieces. "No!" Richard screamed, struggling harder as Slade pushed his body down against the altar with one hand and tore away his shirt with the other. "Stop!" the angel cried out, beating his hands against the man's thick arm, but to no avail.

"Oh, but Richard, don't you want to take my sins from me?" The demon teased, pulling a small glass vial from his trousers before he undid the string and let them fall to the floor. "I'll gladly share them."

"NO!" Richard kicked and hit with all his might, but the demon hardly paid him any notice. He simply went about his business as he prepared himself with the baptism oil that he had stolen. "Get off me!" he growled when Slade pinned him down at the shoulders, crushing his wings into the altar below him.

Suddenly the teen let out a hard gasp as the feeling of the demon's blunt tip pressed between his cheeks, pushing them apart though it had not even breached the entrance.

"No!" Richard screamed, throwing his hands over his face and crying. He felt the man's cock begin to press inside, slowly at first but then the demon gave a snap of his hips and buried himself deep within the boy. "NOOOO!"

Slade grabbed the teen's wrists and pried them away from his face, revealing the terrified eyes of the teen who looked away frantically, turning his head up to stare at the charcoal pietà. The demon smiled wickedly and let one of the teen's wrists free, watching as the angel reached towards the artwork in dreadful earnest.

"God, please- Ahh!" his entire body shook as Slade pulled back and then drove in again, hitting the delicious and sinful spot inside the angel. "No! G-! G-!" Richard felt the title sticking in his throat, unwilling to be spoken by such a lowly thing.

Slade watched in terrible joy as the large white feathers fell away and the light of the room faded considerably. _How delightful_ he thought as he thrust hard into the teen's body. Not only was he about to bear witness to the damnation of one angel, but he was able to cause the fall of another. For the last time, he wiped away the blood that had fallen from his right eye, which was now dark and full of hellfire, Just as any other demon's. Slade's only hope was that it happened as Adeline was standing next to God Himself.

Suddenly Richard let out a terrifying roar, his body convulsing as his dark wings beat against the altar. His bleak and piercing eyes, though shaped in fear, shone brightly with the fire behind them.

"Burns!" He screamed, clawing at his skin, "Oh, G-! Khahh! It burns!" He hit his head against the altar, trying to knock himself unconscious to spare himself the pain. It felt as if his body was burning from the inside out, consuming him in a heat too intense to live through. "Kill me!" he begged, ripping his skin open and trying to bleed away the heat, "Please! Kill me!"

"All God's fruit rots from the inside out," Slade whispered back to him, "No one can stop it now, Richard. No one can save you. And death will not spare you the fire."

"Noo!" he howled, smearing his own blood about him and reaching again for the Pietà. "Please!"

"God will not hear you. He does not care for the fallen ones."

Richard, too pained for words, only screamed louder as Slade fucked him, moving in and out with more haste until he gave one last, _hard_, push into the boy and came with a loud and vulgar groan.

The new demon gasped at the freezing sensation that spilled inside him. The demon's seed was cold! A bitter escape from the torturous burning inside him!

Slade laughed as he began to pull back, stopping when the teen arched up fully, wrapped his legs around the thick trunk of the man, and begged, "More!"

The elder demon paused for just a moment, admiring the demon of lust that lay panting under him, pleading for more of his seed. It was a waste of what had been such a pure soul. He loved it.

"Please!" Richard begged, moving his hips as the feeling of being burned alive returned to him. "It hurts!"

The demon began to move again, delivering a few short movements before he became hard once more. For someone like him, it was an easy thing to do, demons loved all sins. Richard was the same, Slade noted as he saw the few streaks of white across the boy's stomach. It was rare for demons of lust to be soft when the promise of sex was there. For many, it seemed they never lost their erections, no matter how many times they came.

Slade was eager to test this of the boy. He stood more fully, watching the young demon twist in pain, and then began a steady thrusting. Richard threw his head back and moaned, sounding both very pained and also very aroused; his eyes were shut tight, no longer daring to beseech the Pietà. Slade chuckled and wrapped his hand over the teen's penis stroking it and squeezing it until the fallen angel gasped and came over the man's hand. The elder smirked and pumped harder, letting the cum drizzle around his fingers as Richard cried out yet again and came.

"Burns! Burns!" Richard managed, "Stop it! Please!"

"Stop?" Slade asked, a smirk spreading wide over his lips, "If you like." And then he pulled away, leaving Richard panting and groaning as he clawed at his own skin. He wandered over to the Pietà and smiled at the drawing as Richard began to beg.

"Nooo! More! _Please!_" he twisted to his knees, clawing at the wood of the altar with his newly formed nails, which were long and sharp. "Please! It _burns!_" he scrambled to the larger demon, throwing his arms over the man's shoulders and digging into his skin as he tried to climb high enough to position himself over the thick length.

He gave a hard sound of gratification when Slade lifted him at his hips and then plunged him down over the thick cock. The elder smiled when Richard came again, harder this time, as it splattered between their bodies and dripped down in thick lines to the stone floor.

"Fuck me," Richard whispered desperately, clawing at the creature's back and biting his neck, jaw, and ear, "Please come."

Slade gave a toothy grin as he turned their bodies and pressed Richard's back against the wall, making his wings beat against the Pietà and smear the charcoal, ruining the artwork.

"No.." Richard cried softly but continued to move and grind against the man, trying anxiously to rid himself of the burning sensation that radiated from his very core. So great was the pain inside him that he didn't even notice that his back was being scorched by the contact with the holy and ruined Pietà. He threw his head back against the wall, screaming in tongues of the pain.

Slade listened; picking out the few words his evil mind seemed to remember. _Pain. Burning. Please. Hurts. Please. Stop. Kill. _He smiled and as he came inside the teen once again, making the young demon throw his head back and scream out in terror a word that meant '_More._'

The demon happily obliged, thrusting up into his heated body with a Cheshire grin and an evil growl. Richard panted heavily, leaking cum out of his still hard length and crying at the pain. Slade watched in humored fascination, enjoying the way the younger cringed and moaned at the feeling of being filled. The demon's new tail was lashing out as well, hitting Slade's legs and coiling around them when they saw fit, squeezing like a snake. It was a strange tail, even for a lust-demon, as it split into three separate appendages just after the base. Slade was sure he'd find plenty of uses for it.

"Drink my blood," the demon told him as he thrust hard into the boy, making him come once again. "It will make you stronger and stop the burning."

Richard, now blinded by another wave of the pain, bent forward and bit hard into the demon's thick skin. The blood gushed out at once, spilling into his mouth and smearing over his lips and chin. The small demon moaned hard into the bleeding wound, feeling his salty tears running down his cheeks and mixing with the blood of the man who now fucked him harder against the wall that used to house the Pietà. All that stood there now was a black smudge, burdened here and there with smears of cum and blood.

Richard closed his eyes as he drank, trying to shut away his awful mind. He was evil now. He understood that. What he didn't understand was how being evil could make him feel so satisfied. It wasn't always this way, he remembered. The only thing that used to sate his mind was the knowledge that he was loved… His brows furrowed as he tried to remember… _who was it that loved him? _Something… Someone… He concentrated harder, trying to remember a face… a name… but his mind would not allow him to remember. The only thing now that he could picture was the image of a warm light… a soft and gentle glow… He felt afraid of that light… light meant fire, which meant pain… but was it always like that?

"Why?" he asked quietly, pulling his lips away from the wound and burying his crying eyes against the man's neck. "I can't remember…"

"I could sense it in you…" Slade hissed as he came once again inside the boy, filling him with seed and then pulling out, letting the teen's body slide down the wall and crumble on the floor. "The pride God must have had when he created you…" The demon gave a dark laugh, "He must have been so _proud_ of the perfect little angel. Free from sin. From hate. From _truth_. So good and so pure… I'm sure he was confident that your innocence was enough to guide you down a righteous path… I couldn't help but dash His pride against the rocks."

"God?" Richard mumbled, feeling the slightest sting on his lips, "That's not… His name… What was His name?"

"I can't remember," Slade answered honestly. "Nor can I remember His face."

"But that _light_…" Richard cradled his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. "Why can I remember it so clearly but I cannot _see_ it any longer? It used to be here, I thought… but it all looks so dark…"

"His light does not shine for _us_."

"… Why?" Richard asked, eyes wide but devoid of tears. Perhaps he was now incapable of them.

"Because we are now made of what he hates."

"Sin?" Richard asked, looking down at his body, almost in wonder. "Am I bad?"

"Yes."

"But the feeling…" the teen ran his fingers over his chest, lightly rubbing the gentle pink buds and leaking more from his shaft. "Why does it feel so good if it is wrong? And how can I enjoy it if I know it is bad?"

"Because, things like us were _meant_ to suffer. It is His parting gift that we should enjoy the bad things in life," he said, grabbing Richard's torn robes and cleaning the mess from his body.

"Parting gift… I will not see Him again? Ever?"

"One cannot say. If you like, I'll take you to Him when I decide to face Him."

"No…" Richard spoke softly. "I don't think I can look upon Him… I've no doubt He's seen what I've become. But all the same, I don't want Him to see me."

"Then you will leave the church?" Slade smiled, "You're welcome to come with me."

"Leave?" Richard asked, fear running through his eyes. "But… I can't leave… I was told…" He paused, fear slowly turning to frustration. "What was it? I had a purpose in being here… It.. It was…"

"You no longer have a purpose here."

"But I can't leave… I was supposed to… do…"

"Maybe it's better if you _do_ stay." Slade mused. "A house full of charming young flesh… I'm sure it will keep your carnal needs satiated."

"My… needs?"

"The way your heart was beating inside you… The way you _begged_ like a _whore_ for me to fill you. You can't even deny it. You enjoyed sleeping with me. It was a thrill, wasn't it?" He stepped closer to the teen, making him whimper and come. "And you can't stop it now. You're going to keep sinning, Richard… And you're going to keep that thrill. Sooner or later, I know, you will see things my way."

Richard opened his mouth to speak but stopped with he suddenly felt the vibrations in the stone. Someone was coming.

"Our time is short, I'm afraid. The Archbishop will be here soon." He smirked. "I'll keep in touch."

Richard gasped as he looked at his naked body, dirty with blood and cum.

"Wh… wait!" he begged, reaching out his hand to grasp Slade's cloak before the man could put it on. "He… don't let him see me like this!"

"Why not?" Slade tittered. "I've never seen you look so charming… Although… it would be best if he didn't know until he was too captivated by you to care… You're still young and your influences on man will be delicate at first. Yes, then, I will help you." A wicked grin spread over his lips, "(19)Just don't expect that I clothe you before abandoning you to the world."

He gave one last grin, before exiting and walking down the hallway. In the distance, Richard could hear the man speak.

"Archbishop Wayne… Such a pleasure to see you. I've been admiring this fine Cathedral for a good many hours now. But tell me… who's idea was it to…."

Richard listened in awe as the men's voices faded back down the hallway. He understood perfectly what had transpired. Slade had tricked him, used his sense of pride for the grand cathedral as a weapon against his better judgment. Richard didn't know if he should hate the man for his ability to lead others into sin so casually or if he should be thankful for the chance to slip away unnoticed.

* * *

Key:

(8) Six large wings: This indicates that the angel is a Seraph, the highest rank in the angel hierarchy.

(9) Peter: referring to St. Peter, the first Pope and apostle of God. Said to have been given the "keys to the kingdom" by Jesus. Basically, it's the dude who either lets you into heaven or sends you to hell.

(10) Mitre: head piece worn by the Archbishop of cologne. Like a Pope hat!

(11) Gestank Kugel: 'Stank ball,' ladies and gents. 'Stank ball.'

(12) Ja! Ich schlug Sie, Gar!: Translates as "Yes! I hit you, Gar!" "Gar," for those that don't know, is a nick-name of a certain small green changeling. Viktor is the altered name of Victor Stone, another well known character from the show.

(13) Bouillon: Broth. It's used by Viktor as an exclamation of excitement and/or accomplishment. Yes, it makes no sense, but neither does "Booyah."

(14) Pietà: a subject in Christian art depicting the Virgin Mary cradling the dead body of Jesus

(15) Tenor: the highest male singing voice

(16) Baritone: Between tenor(the highest) and bass (the lowest) male range for singing

(17) Falsetto: An airy form of singing. Can also refer to the singers ability to sing notes beyond the normal range.

(18) Even if I have to die with you… I could never forsake you…: altered from Mathew 26:35,

(19) Just don't expect that I clothe you before abandoning you to the world: Slade is referring to Genesis 3:23, if I'm not mistaken. It is where God clothes Adam and Eve before casting them out of The Garden. It is a last act of kindness before turning them away from paradise.

* * *

The story was a bit of a downer, I suppose. Poor Rob- er- _Richard_. I hope you all didn't mind the few inserts here and there. I had considered putting Raven and Starfire among the choir, but decided against it in the end. They might appear in the sequel and/or epilogue.


End file.
